


DDC 613.96

by sam42



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam42/pseuds/sam42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei and Theta have some fun in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DDC 613.96

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at sizeofthatthing anonymously, for the prompt Koschei takes Theta's virginity in a library. Many thanks to the prompter, as you got me writing again.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

"Kosch, I don't th--" Theta backs up into an endless tower of library shelving, his head thunking back against the old silver wood as his personal space is breached.

"Shh." Koschei traces his finger over Theta's lower lip, amusement in his eyes. He brushes the back of his hand against Theta's cheek, taking the final step towards him as he slips his fingers through Theta's hair.

Theta exhales shakily, his hands ghosting over the small of Koschei's back, crossing his eyes to focus on Koschei's face properly. He can barely manage a murmur. "We'll be seen..."

"Then let them watch." Koschei's mouth is on Theta's before he can manage a reply, and his initial squeak of protest quickly dissolves into a quiet moan. Koschei chuckles into the kiss as Theta's fingers grasp at his robes, all worries forgotten.

\--

Theta still feels like he doesn't know what he's doing, although he lost count of kisses and gropes and fumbles under the covers a long time ago. He feels clumsy and awkward as Koschei's tongue traces the ridges of the roof of his mouth, unseen hands pulling at fabric between them. It tickles and he doesn't know what to do with his own tongue or hands and he wants to stop thinking and just go along with that niggle of human instinct in the back of his mind, but he _can't_. He's just helpless as he clings to Koschei and lets himself be ravished.

Koschei has spun him around now, and is walking him backwards as he attacks his mouth, his throat, his ears, and oh, they are going to be caught, but Koschei's hands down the back of his pants are so distracting, even if his bunched-up robe is making his back itch. He realises that he's _thinking_ again when the backs of his legs hit something and Koschei pushes him down. He finds himself sitting on an empty book cart, looking up at Koschei, and _oh_. Theta nearly stops breathing as he looks, his eyes drinking in the sight. Koschei's dark black hair is mussed, his usually bright blue eyes dark with lust, cheeks flushed, his lips slightly swollen. Theta's cock aches.

\--

Koschei loves how easily Theta comes undone, how quickly and effortlessly he can be coaxed out of his robes, even in public. Just the right kiss there, a certain touch there, and he is putty in Koschei's hands. Lovely, eager putty. Koschei hums happily around Theta's cock just to hear the little moan he makes. Koschei knows that moan so well. It's not just Theta's moan, it's _his_ moan. Theta only moans like that for _him_.

Koschei gives Theta's cock one last lick before he moves away, laughing at the distraught sound Theta makes. He searches through the pile of their clothes, glancing back at Theta when he hears the cart creak.

"What are you...oh." Koschei can never quite figure out afterwards how Theta's face managed to go pale and flush at the same time. "Where did you get that?" His voice is filled with awe.

"I made it. A simple mixture of hydrogen oxide, glycerol, and polyethylene glycol." Koschei stands and carefully opens the glass jar. "Hold out your hand."

\--

Theta is _thinking_ again. His hand is slippery on Koschei's cock, who seems to be enjoying it, or at least Theta thinks so, if those hip twitches mean anything. But he's not just thinking of twitching hips. Koschei hasn't actually said anything specific, but Theta assumes he's expecting to fuck him. _In the library._ The library issue notwithstanding, Theta can't help but think that this may be a bad idea.

Theta stops stroking abruptly. "I don't think this is a good idea." Koschei give him an annoyed look and grabs the jar, pushing Theta down onto the cart. "I mean, well, it's a bit big."

Koschei looks up from his kneeling position between Theta's legs. "Last week you took three fingers using your own saliva. You'll be fine."

Theta's eyes go wide. " _Three_ fingers? You told me you only used twoooohhhhhhh..." He trails off into a moan as Koschei pushes two (at least he thinks it's two) fingers into him, slowly twisting. Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all.

\--

_Fuck_. Theta did have a point. A cock is not that same as two (he only _said_ three) fingers. Theta is so _tight_ and Koschei is afraid to push much harder, because Theta is gripping his arms so tightly that he's sure he'll have bruises later. "R-Relax." He's nearly trembling with the exertion, himself.

"Kosch." Theta whimpers and stares up at Koschei, eyes wide and wet, breathing shallowly. Koschei lifts one hand and touches it to Theta's temple. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't even be attempting this, they won't learn this properly in class for years, but they've read books, they know, they're better than the others, they can do this. They shouldn't be doing any of this. Koschei reaches out with his mind, tentatively touching Theta's, and this time, he _feels_ the whimper. The connection is weak, it's unrefined, but it's there. If he could just will Theta to relax...and there it is, just the thought, and Theta bends to his will, his muscles unclenching slightly, a sharp exhale, a look of wonder on his face. Oh, Koschei _likes_ this.

Koschei is careful to keep his fingers on Theta's temple as he slowly pushes into him. He's still tight, and he's still gripping Koschei's arms, but it's easier now, easier when he can reach for the lubricant and pour more over the two of them, making a shiny mess between them. He looks up at Theta as he slides all the way in and slowly rolls his hips, and _oh_ , his face. Koschei knew Theta would be gorgeous while being fucked.

\--

It hurts, but Theta doesn't care. He doesn't care because he can feel Koschei all over, inside and outside, and it's wonderful and he thinks his hearts are going to burst because _now_ he understands. All those human books he's read, all those stories of love. Well, he doesn't know if this is love, but he's never been this close to anyone in his life. _He can feel Koschei's mind brushing against his!_ It's amazing and fantastic and brilliant and he's thinking again but he doesn't care.

And then Koschei starts to move. "Oh!" Theta shudders, looking up at Koschei, trying to decide whether that hurt or felt good, when Koschei does it again. It definitely felt good. Koschei looks down at him questioningly and Theta manages a small nod, relaxing one hand and sliding it down Koschei's arm to cover the hand pressed against his own temple.

They break the connection after a moment, knowing they wouldn't be able to hold it much longer like this, and everything slows for an instant, the space-time surrounding them stretching and bending to their subconscious wills, capturing the moment between them. Theta smiles and wraps his legs around Koschei's waist, reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss.

He licks at the inside of Koschei's mouth and sighs, pulling back, all traces of shyness gone. "Fuck me."

\--

Koschei has his hand on Theta's cock, and Theta's hand is over his, guiding him, but Koschei can't keep the rhythm, not with his brain already having lost control of his lower half. He moves his hand from Theta's cock, scratching down his side, and grabs his hips, thrusting faster, wilder, cursing into Theta's neck. Theta is clenching around him, breath fast in his ear, with quiet moans that make him wish he could do this forever. But Theta is gasping strings of curses and clenching hard and Koschei pulls back and, fuck, he can barely watch Theta come because it's too much and he can't hold on and he has to come, _needs_ to.

Theta is grinning up at Koschei like a lunatic, as if he's about to burst into laughter, and Koschei sobs when the lunatic, _evil_ lunatic, clenches hard, and Koschei can't stop thrusting, hips jerking with each spurt of come. He's still coming as he makes a mental note to make more lubricant, and can't help but laugh at himself as he slumps forward onto Theta, legs threatening to give out from under them.

\--

Theta is happy. That is the only word he can think of to describe this. He is laughing, and Koschei is laughing, and they are clinging to each other with Theta's come all over both their stomachs, and Koschei is still inside of him, and they're in the _library_ , naked and sweaty and a little bit sore. But mostly happy.

\--

Koschei lifts his head, still chuckling, looking down at the matching grin on Theta's face. He doesn't understand Theta completely, and doubts if he ever will, but he is in awe of him, completely fascinated by everything he does. This boy, the one they laugh at and call "half-breed", is going to ruin him. Theta pulls Koschei down for a kiss, and Koschei welcomes his fate with a grin.


End file.
